Jason and Tim Blog
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: yes were back but we are fallowing rules as you can see if you read. We only take Pm's and this is a crossover. If you dont know I'm doing Tim and wait for it...wait for it... Jason!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note! This Blogverse is a reboot, so it has nothing to do with the old Blogverse! Keep that in mind! **

Tim sat there on the roof top completely intertwined with his computer when he was pushed of the side of the building. If it was anyone else they would have died but this was Tim, Robin, the boy wonder so he landed back on the building ready for any combat.

What he didn't expect was his older brother, not Dick, the arrogant, smart aleck, douche of a brother.

"Jason."

"Hey baby bird whatcha doing?" Jason said he didn't have his mask revealing his over cockiness of a smile.

"Nothing you'd be interested in," the younger bird spat back.

Jason rolled his eyes and laughed, "Come on spill it bird boy."

"Fine. I'm working on a blog Nightwing convinced Bruce and Selina why not try it?" Tim said sarcastic. "he also wanted you to help."

"he does not." Jason said glaring.

"yes he does his exact words were "get Little wing to do it and tell him I wont stop until he does," Tim said.

Jason the sighed knowing Dicks words were true. "let me see what we got here ," he said taking the holo gram.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Tim thought/

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: These are the rules of sending in questions:**

**1. No sexual remarks or over-the-top cursing.**

**2. I only accept PMs. However, it's okay to leave a review saying how funny this is. :D**

**3. NO FLAMES. This will result in an immediate block, and your review won't get published.**

**Attention, Critics United, Flamers, etc.: This fic does not have a chat/script format, and I'm only taking PMs. Don't even THINK about coming near here if your business involves the rules.**

**R&R! Well, R&PM, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

"TIM GET YOU'RE A$$ IN HERE WE GOT MESSAGES" Jason called as he was sitting at the computer.

"Jason, you do not have to yell I'm right here!" Tim said coming in from the kitchen. "What do you mean we have messages and why are you on my computer…why are you even here?!"

"Remember the blog replacement well I'm doing the blog now get over here and help before Bruce comes back from his meeting!" Jason rushed Tim.

"but how did you get into my computer I had locks on everything, overcomplicated locks on everything!"

"You left it open while you went to get you're homework and I downloaded every code after hacking into it now get over here."

**Purrple: Hey! What's up!**

**Jason: hey **

Jason typed on his screen.

**Tim: hello**

Tim typed after taking the computer away from Jason.

**Steph: *winks at Tim* It's been a bit, Wonder Boy.**

"Steph's on here?" Tim smirked looking on the screen.

**Tim: Hey, I know you should come over more often.**

Jason looked over his shoulder and started laughing. "Gotta crush on blondie?"

"Shut up, at least I didn't date Dick's ex fiancé"

"Touché"

**Cassie: *rolls her eyes* Subtle much, Steph?**

**Jason: She just cant keep it in her pants can she?**

**Tim: Jason stop being a jerk.**

Jason glared at him. "Keep it up birdie and I'll beat you down like I did at the Titans tower."

Tim then went silent and looked at the screen.

**Questions:**

**1) Hey Bec! Why'd you put this in the crossover catagory?**

(A/n Jason is apart of Batman not Young Justice….yet :D)

**2) (Steph) I was "dead" for a year, and you went and dated Cassie! WHY!**

**Jason: looks like someone's in trouble**

**Tim:…I…um Steph you sure look pretty today**

Jason was laughing his butt of and fell out of his chair clutching his sides. "Relplacment you are so dead."

"Jason shut up, will you I'm trying to work" Tim said agitated. "not on your life restaurant boy"

**Cassie: back off, Batgirl. It was a long time ago.**

**Tim: yeah and it was really nothing.**

**Jason: you really don't know how to talk to girls do you….**

"I am so dead airnt I" Tim said looking from the computer and turned to Jason. "kid if I was dead you are beyond dead."

**Purrple: Awkward. *grins***

**Jason: *smirks* I agree.**

**3) JASON! YOUR ARE AMAZING! Second favorite Robin, following Tim! **

**Jason: Thanks kid but how am I not above restaurant boy?**

**Tim: It's the cape, chicks dig the cape.**

Jason looked up from the computer and at him with the what-is-wrong-with-you-look and then turned back to the computer no0t wanting to comment.

**4) (Cassie) Congrats, you have had a few weeks without a flamer. Well done.**

**Jason: They cant flame us we are fallowing the rules.**

Jason had a point they were fallowing the rules.

**5) (Steph) Why didn't you insist I get a memorial in the Cave like Zombie Boy over there? *points at Jason***

**Jason: I AM NOT A ZOMBIE WHY DOES EVERY F*CKING PERSON THINK I AM A ZOMBIE!**

Jason didn't like being called a zombie it aggraviated him because he was not dead. "Come on lets see the next person is."

"It looks like their name is Spolier1001"

**1Tim why did you dump Steph? I'm pretty sure you caused a Miscarriage when you kicked her. **

**Tim: I thought she DIED! She didn't even tell me her plan why does everyone blame me for this.**

Jason scooted his chair away feeling the tension coming off of the 3rd Robin.

**2Jason you are awsome! **

**Jason: I know.**

"You're a little self centered you know that?" Tim said.

"a little? Kid Im the person who invented self centred

**3 do you still care about Stephanie, tim? **

**Tim: Yes I do.**

**4 will you date Steph jason?**

**Jason: she's pretty hot so yeah.**

**Tim: WHAT**

Jason was punched in the face by Tim but he was to busy laughing to really notice.

"Not COOL at all."

**5 can I call you jay, sir?**

**6 Timmy go out with Steph! I already told her about the tattoo on your arm that says 'Stephanie is my soulmate' **

**7 jason you're amazing! (inhuman fan girl scream)**

**Jason: Are you ok… that didn't sound human.**

**8 Timmy you have issues dont take them out on Steph! **

**Tim: I DON'T HAVE ISSUES**

"Jason, stop laughing before I kick you somewhere guys shoulnt be kicked!" Tim shouted at his older brother. Turning back to the computer he started seeing who else had commented. No one else had so he put the computer up and looked at Jason. "Jason you want a sandwich?"

"Didn't know you swung that way," Jason smirked.

"Shut up, do you want the sandwich or not?"

"Just get me bread, I love bread." Tim then rolled his eyes and headed to get Jason his bread and him a sandwich.

**I do not take reviews please PM me.**

**Also this was not script written so it is following the rules. So no flames please.**

**I'm all done**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this should be my last update of the day hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own anything!**YJ and HG rocks

"Uhhhh...Uhhh...Timmy you're a bat you have issues Dick's got issues Jay's got issues it's a bat thing you all have issues" YJ and HG rocks pointed out.

"She's got you there, resturant boy." Jason smirked.

"...idiots" Tim muttered.

YJ and HG rocks then said "Who thinks Dickie-bird needs to tone it down because one batman is more than enough"

"I like it at least he can actually get some work done," Tim said as Jason hit him on the back of the head.

"Tone the serious down baby bird, one bats is enough and being around nightwing it always seems like he has got some stick up his ass." Jason said.

"Jason have you spoken to arsenal yet?" YG and HG asked?

"Harper? yeah I've met the idiot." Jason said.

"Idiot just give out everyones names," Tim said.

"They obviously know who everyone is so cool you're feathers." Jason spat back.

"favorite song ?"

"You're Gonna Go far kid by Offspring" Jason said.

"How you remind me by Nickelback" Tim said as Jason turned to him, "You like Nickelback?"

"Yeah so?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow

"Nothing, nothing" Jason said.

".Go to youtube and look up "hey dad batman" and watch the video" she said.

...A few minutes later...

"That was rather cruel on his part" Tim said ponitng at Jason.

"It's fine, I'm fine, stupid basterd." Mumbles to himslef.

"Here Jason it's Dick's plan don't let Timmy have it" YJ and HG said.

"Fine whatever" he said shoving it into his pocket.

5) (Purrple) Jay, can I have a hug?

Purrplegal98

Steph then hit Jason for his earlier comment, "Shut up."

Cassie then shouted, "Steph you have to pick one!" as Steph punched her, "You shut up too!" Steph shouted. Which Cass returend a glare to the blond. Until Purr interupted the upcoming fight.

"Girls, girls. And Jay, it is the cape. And the fact that he was a fan who became Robin after keep your secret for 5-7 years."

"Makes since Timmy has always been a grade A stalker." Jason said smirking as Tim muddered a 'shut up'

"Ok i think it's time for questions" Tim said.

Steph then said, "I want to kiss Timmy!" Tim smirked, cassie rollerd her eyes and Jason cut in,

"Wait Tim you had a thing with Cassie, I thought you had a thing with that other girl I forgot her name you know," Jason said smirking thinking two things a) that would make cassie think he somewhat cheated on her and b) Steph was just some girl that died.

Purr interuped the silent moment, "JAYBIRD I LOVE YOU'RE MOVIE!"

"I had a movie?" Jason said confused.

"Jason's supposed to cameo as a hologram in the sort of "Hall of Fallen Titans" thing in Young Justice! EIEEEEEEEEEE!" Purr said excidly because it was unknown to the others that she was just as much of a stalker as Tim if not a bigger one.

"You dated Starfire, Jason?" Cassie asked.

"Well, um not dated more like a...friend with benifits." He said looking uncomfortable about the topic.

Purr thought she would brighten the mood by saying, "Jay can i have a hug?"

Which he replied with a "No."

Batman: My God... Jason... (Faints)

B.V.: I'm not carrying him back.

Catwoman: You're really making me lug him around?

B.V.: You're dating him, not me.

Catwoman: But you're an immortal-

B.V.: DON'T TELL THEM! GTG, BYE!

Batman then decided to walk in after the others left and saw his, what he thought was deceased, seconed son. "My God...Jason..." he then decided to faint at that moment.

B.V then looked down at him "I'm not carrying him back."

Jason then held hs hands up "I say we leave him here"

Tim then said, "I'm not carrying him either."

Catwomen then looked at the trio, "You're really making me lug him around?"

B.V. then said, "You're dateing him, not me."

"Sorry Lina," Tim said politly.

Jason, confused, said, "Wait there dateing?" In which Tim shook his head yes.

Catwomen then turned to B.V "But you're an immortal-"

B.V. cut her off screaming "DONT TELL THEM! GTG, BYE!"

They then watched them leave, both with a dumb look on their faces.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
